La noche de los zombies
by fanatica101
Summary: Randy y Teresa tienen que buscar una manera de salir del instituto cuando zombies dispuestos a capturar a randy empiezen a transforman a toda la gente en zombies esclavos del hechicero y llegar a las industrias mcfist para destruir el zombificador y volver a todos a la normalidad. Mientras Howard trata de encontrarlo para disculparse con el por dejarlo a un lado
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas nuevas amigos lectores en esta ocasión y por el mes de halloween hoy les traigo el fic "la noche de los zombie" en la cual el hechicero con ayuda del zombificador de viceroy convertirá a doug en un zombie el cual ira convirtiendo a toda la ciudad en zombie para atrapar a randy que por desgracia tiene el deber de salvar noresville y a Teresa con la cual se perdera en el instituto mientras Howard guiara a los demás para encontrar a randy y ir a las industrias mcfist para destruir el zombificador y volver a todos a la normalidad**

 **Nota: este capitulo sera un poco corto ya que es como una introducción. La edad de todos es 16 años en este fic (excepto heidi, bash y los adultos ya que son mayores)**

 **Bueno empezemos**

 **Capitulo 1 - La identidad del ninja es descubierta: el plan del hechicero**

Era un día normal en el instituto noresville y como siempre randy estaba aburrido escuchando la clase de la sr driscoll quien estaba dando una clase de botánica, junto a el estaba su mejor amigo Howard, al frente estaba su amiga con privilegios o sea Teresa fowler quien estaba atendiendo las clases atentamente. Ella y randy eran muy amigos, tanto salían en citas, caminaban juntos después de la escuela y de vez en cuando coqueteaban pero hasta ahora ninguno de los dos tenia el valor de confesarse sus sentimientos

Randy: aaaah amigo, que aburrido

Howard: si, que aburrido (dice el escribiendo un mensaje con su celular)

Randy: en serio amigo, tu y Debbie no se pueden dejar de escribir mensajes por un momento

Howard: si, como digas (dice sin quitar la vista de su celular)

Randy: aaaaah olvidalo

Howard: cunningham ¿por que no te le declaras a teresa y dejas de estar quejandote de mi relación con Debbie?

Randy: por que es muy difícil para mi decirle que me gusta y además quiero a mi amigo de vuelta

Howard: pero aquí me tienes

Randy: si, pero desde que tu y debbie empezaron a salir, paras todo el tiempo en tu celular, ya no salimos a divertirnos, ya no jugamos el derribatumbas, ni hacemos nada de lo que solíamos hacer

Howard: pero si tu sales con Teresa a cada rato

Randy: pero no es lo mismo, yo quiero a mi mejor amigo

Howard: (mirando su celular) ah si, espera un rato

Randy: sabes olvidalo (dice volteando se molesto)

Se driscoll: bueno hasta aquí la clase de hoy, no olviden que hoy es el baile de san valentin, así que vengan a las 8:00 y traigan a sus parejitas, yo iré con mi jerry (dice besándolo)

Todos: iaaag

Bueno después de clase randy se fue apurado a la cafetería sin fijar la mirada en su amigo quien seguía pendiente a su celular

Randy: estúpido Howard, ya ni se si sigue siendo mi amigo

En eso llega a la cafetería, pide su comida y se va a sentarse en una mesa solo mientras los demás conversaban, bash abusaba de bucky, julian y dave como siempre, los de la banda estaban tocando sus instrumentos y a Debbie y Howard comiendo y besándose cosa que le molestaba

Randy: ash encima ni se sienta conmigo

En eso alguien llega y se sienta

Teresa: el hombre celoso otra vez

Randy: oh Teresa, ¿yo celoso? Por favor

Teresa: randy, sabes que no me gustan las mentiras

Randy: esta bien, si estoy celoso, desde que Debbie y el se convirtieron en novios, ya no hacemos lo que nos gusta, se ha olvidado que soy su mejor amigo

Teresa: pero habla con el

Randy: no se puede, ya intente hablar con el y no me presta atención, para prendido en su celular todo el día, ya me aburrí de hacer las mismas cosas todos los días

Teresa: ¿entonces quieres decir que te aburre pasar el rato conmigo? (Dice tristemente)

Randy: no, pasar contigo es muy divertido, mas bien me gusta estar contigo, pero quiero tambier pasar el rato con mi mejor amigo como solía hacer antes

Teresa: ya se como puedes recuperar a tu amigo

Randy: ah si ¿como?

Teresa: bueno (empieza a jugar con su cabello) puedes tratar de darle celos (corta la distancia entre sus rostros

Randy: (la mira de manera picara) ¿con quien? (La agarra de la cintura)

Teresa: pues no se (envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello) puede ser con alguien que tienes al frente

Randy: ah si, y esa persona seria

Teresa: jejeje (dice separándose de el)

Randy: tu si sabes como alegrar mi día Teresa

Teresa: y tu te ves muy tierno cuando estas celosos

Randy: me halagas damicela

Teresa: de nada caballero

Randy y Teresa: jejejeje (dice mientras Teresa le golpea un poco el hombro y rodea con su brazo su cuello)

En eso suena el sonido de los gritos de los estudiantes quienes ven como julian, bucky y dave se convierten en monstruos

Los 3: baaaaash

Bash: ah ayudame ninja

Randy: ah Teresa, debo ir al baño, me disculpas

Teresa: aaaah bueno (dice confundida)

Entonces randy se va corriendo al baño, agarra su mascara, se la pone y se convierte en el ninja

Randy: es la hora ninja

Entonces sale del baño y con una bomba de humo aparece en frente de todos

Randy: "bomba de humo" bueno chicos, me gustaria ver como le dan su merececido a bash, pero lastimosamente tengo que destroquearlos

Dave: aaaaaaah

Entonces el salta a atacar pero randy le mete una patada en la barbilla haciendo retroceder, luego bucky trato de tirarcele encima pero randy con sus "canicas ninja" hace que el se resbale y caiga encima de dave, entonces julian le lanza su telaraña a randy pero este salta y la telaraña logra amarrar a dave y bucky, entonces randy se acerca con su espada y trata de tirarle una patada pero este lo agarra con su brazo y lo empieza a golpear contra el piso

Randy: eso no es cool julian (dice con sus ojos con espirales)

Entonces randy saca una bola cegadora ninja y aturde un poco a julian momento que aprovecha para liberarse de su agarre y de una patada lo tire hacia donde están los demás entonces julian enojado trata de levantarse al igual que los demás pero les tira una electrobooa ninja y todos se empiezan a electrocutar

Randy: bueno que cosa los destroqueara (entonces ve tirados en el piso el sombrero de julian y el triangulo de bucky, entonces con su espada destruye ambas cosas haciendo que julian y bucky vuelven a la normalidad pero dave empieza a rugir en frente de ellos)

Dave: aaaaarg

Julian y bucky: aaaaaaaaaah

Entonces randy tira su espada y corta un poco los brazos de acordeón de el haciendo que vuelva a la normalidad

Los alumnos: "bomba de humo" "bomba de humo" "bomba de humo" "bomba de humo"

Randy: "booooomba de humo"

Entonces se va y aparece en el baño, entonces se quita la mascara y se convierte en randy cunningham, entonces sale del baño pero no se da cuenta de que la rata que acompaña al hechicero lo vio y empezó a chillar entonces corre de nuevo a la tuberías, y vuelve a la cafetería donde encuentra a Teresa todavía sentida y comiendo

Randy: regrese, ¿de que me perdi?

Teresa: bueno lo de siempre, el ninja vino, los derroto y después del almuerzo salimos temprano por el ataque y nada mas

Randy: bueno, nada ha cambiado jejeje

Teresa: bueno randy, me preguntaba ¿tienes pareja para el baile de esta noche?

Randy: sinceramente no, ¿por que la pregunta?

Teresa: (sonrojada) por que ¿queria saber si te gustaría ir conmigo?

Randy: claro, sera divertido

Teresa: excelente, pues te veo a la 7

Randy: 7, si (se acerca a su oído y le susurra) ponte linda esta noche

Teresa: hay randy, basta me vas a ser sonrojar

Randy: me gusta cuando te sonrojas

Teresa: calma hombre jejeje

Randy: jejeje bueno nos vemos

Teresa: adios (entonces cada uno se va a otro lado)

Cambio de escena

10 minutos después

Teresa estaba caminando junto a Debbie mientras hablaban de lo sucedido hoy

Debbie: hey Teresa, ¿que pasa entre tu y randy?

Teresa: nada, cosas de amigos

Debbie: siiiiiii, amigos (dice sarcásticamente)

Teresa: Debbie, por que ese sarcasmo

Debbie: Teresa, en el almuerzo te vi como tu y randy estaban coqueteando se

Teresa: no, ¿cuando? (Dice de manera nerviosa)

Debbie: por favor Teresa, todo el mundo vio cuando tu acercaste su cara a la de randy y como el te agarraba de la cintura y susurraba en tu oído pícaramente, todos piensan que en y tu son novios ¿por que no te le declaras de una vez?

Teresa: es que estoy esperando a que el lo haga primero

Debbie: ash Teresa tu eres un caso jeje

Teresa: si, quiero que el de el primer caso, lo malo es que siempre esta muy ocupado a veces y es un poco difícil encontrarle en el instituto

Debbie: uhmm, algo que me intriga de el, ¿por que cuando el desaparece, el ninja aparece?, ¿no crees que el sera el ninja?

Teresa: no, no lo creo, y si lo fuera el me lo diría, por que soy su mejor amiga

Debbie: pensé que Howard era su mejor amigo

Teresa: si, pero Howard para todo el tiempo contigo y se ha olvidado de randy

Debbie: yo no lo obligo a el a pasar el rato conmigo, yo siempre le digo a el que debería pasar el tiempo con su amigo pero el no quiere

Teresa: bueno me da pena que su amistad este acabándose

Debbie: tranquila no voy a dejar que eso pase

Teresa: gracias debbie

Entonces siguen hablando mientras caminan por las calles

Con randy

El estaba caminando junto a bucky, dave, julian, juggo, pradep y stevens

Stevens: bueno chicos, ¿y a quienes van a llevar hoy día?, yo llevare a abigaiñ

Bucky: yo a rachel

Dave: yo a julie

Julian: yo a josy

Pradep: yo a carly

Juggo: yo a jenny

Julian: ¿y tu randy?

Randy: ah yo iré con Teresa

Stevens: ah me lo imaginaba

Randy: ¿que? ¿a que te refieres?

Stevens: que todos sabíamos que ibas a llevar a tu novia

Randy: esperen, Teresa no es mi novia, es mi mejor amiga

Pradep: vamos randy no lo ocultes, hoy vimos como la agarra as de la cintura y te acerca as a ella como si la quisieras besar

Randy: ah era eso, solo estamos jugando

Bucky: ¿por que no te le declaras randy?

Randy: quiero hacerlo pero no se como

Stevens: bueno te diré un secreto (le susurra algo en su oído)

Randy: ¿seguro que funcionara?

Stevens: claro

Cambio de escena

La ratita estaba pasando por el hechicero mientras chillaba entonces el hechicero lo agarro con su mamo

Hechicero: bueno amiguito que viste

Rata: "chillido" "chillido"

Hechicero: se me olvido que no te puedo entender, dejame ver tu mente (pone una mano en la cabeza de la ratita y empieza a leer sus pensamientos en el cual ve al ninja peleando, luego dirigiéndose al baño y por ultimo al ninja quitándose la mascara dejando ver a randy) perfecto, la identidad del ninja esta en mis manos jajajaja

Ratita: "chillando" jajajaja

Hechicero: (mira a la ratita) ¿te estas riendo de mi o conmigo?

Rata: "2 chillidos"

Hechicero: bueno, jajajajajaja

 **NARRADOR: el hechicero ha descubierto la identidad del ninja, ahora que hará con esa información, ¿cuales serán sus planes? ¿y como afectara esto a randy?, enterense en el próximo capitulo**

 **Avance del próximo capitulo**

 **Un baile desastroso: doug el primer zombie ataca**

 **Howard: no, tengo que ir a buscarlo**

 **Debbie: no lo hagas te convertirán en uno**

 **Howard: no, deje a un lado a mi mejor amigo y me olvide completamente de el, quiero recompensarlo**

 **Debbie: ¿pero por que quieres ir por el?**

 **Howard: por que el es mi mejor amigo y los amigos nunca se abandonan**

 **Bueno hasta aquí la introducción a lo que va a pasar en el próximo capitulo, esperó les haya gustado, mañana subiré el siguiente capitulo a las 8:00, hoy día lo iba a hacer pero lastimosamente se me había ido la luz por eso no pude subirlo a las 8:00 este capitulo, espero comprendan. Bueno sin mas que decir un abrazo a todos y un beso y nos vemos mañana "bomba de humo" :D**


	2. el primer zombie

**Buenas nuevas amigos lectores aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de la noche de los zombie, en esta ocasión el primer zombie atacara a las personas y las convertirá en zombie quienes irán al instituto para atrapar a randy. Sin mas que decir comenzemos**

 **Capitulo 2 - un baile desastroso: doug el primer zombie ataca**

En las industrias mcfist estaba como siempre gritándole a viceroy para que construya un robot para destruir al ninja

Mcfist: viceroy necesito algo que destruya al ninja y rápido

Viceroy: bueno estoy trabajando en un zombificador

Mcfist: ¿y que hace?

Viceroy: lanza una onda de sonido que convierte a las personas en zombies, por ejemplo en este micrófono da una orden como por ejemplo "capturar al ninja" y los ciudadanos harán lo que digamos

Mcfist: perfecto hazlo funcionar

Viceroy: todavía falta algunos toques, lo tendré listo a las 7:00 pm

Mcfist: bueno, pero esperó que funcione

Viceroy: lo hará (en eso suena una llamada del hechicero) el hechicero en la linea 1

Mcfist: bueno hay que ver que quiere

Entonces atienden al hechicero

Hechicero: mcfist

Mcfist: ¿que desea señor?

Hechicero: al fin he descubierto la identidad del ninja

Mcfist: ah si, ¿y cual es?

Hechicero: he aquí el estúpidos que ha estado arruinando mis planes (muestra la imagen de randy)

Viceroy: espere, ese no es el chico el cual esa chica dijo en su blog el otro día y resulto ser mentira

Hechicero: si, pero el es y quiero que lo atrapen y lo traigan ante mi

Mcfist: si, ¿pero como se llama?

Viceroy: a ver, ya me acorde, creo que se llama randy cunningham

Hechicero: bien busquenlo y traiganmelo, por fin le haré sentir mi furia

En casa de randy

El estaba comiendo mientras jugaba al derribatumbas solo como lo hacia desde varios mese cuando sorpresivamente alguien toco la puerta, así que emocionado se fue a ver pensando que era Howard pero al abrir se dio cuenta de que era

Randy: !Howard!

?: hola randy

Randy: ah eres tu Teresa

Teresa: ¿Que pasa?

Randy: pensé que eras Howard

Teresa: lo extrañas bastante cierto

Randy: si, nuestra amistad se esta terminando

Teresa: awww randy, no digas eso

Randy: lo siento Teresa, pero es la realidad

Teresa: me da pena verte asi, ven hay que dar un paseo, eso te hará sentir mejor

Randy: no lo se, mejor me quedo en casa

Teresa: ah tonterías, anda ponte tus zapatos y vamos, y no voy a aceptar un no como respuesta

Randy: ah esta bien (dice de manera desanimado)

Entonces sube a su cuarto se pone sus zapatos y sale, entonces Teresa lo agarra de la mano y se lo lleva, entonces Teresa lo lleva al cine compra dos entradas y ven una película de comedia, en el cine Teresa se reia y ponía su cabeza en el pecho de randy pero el seguía igual de desanimado, luego lo llevo a un circo y entraron a ver a los payasos quienes hacían payasadas y eran muy chistosos pero igual randy seguía desanimado, después lo llevo a un restaurante a comer y por ser el cliente numero 100 salieron los trabajadores con confetis y felicitándolo por ser el numero 100 pero igualmente no se le quitaba lo desanimado, por ultimo lo llevo a un parque donde pasearon por todos los lugares hasta que se sentaron en una banca

Teresa: fue un día agradable, ¿no randy?

Randy: "suspirando" si, agradable (dice triste)

Teresa: ah vamos randy, cambia esa cara

Randy: no puedo Teresa, lo siento es que extraño lo que hacíamos antes, cuando jugábamos, íbamos a mundo yupi, al cine o a hacer otras cosas, pero nuestra amistad se ido por el drenaje

Teresa: no digas eso, yo se que el va a regresar a ser el mismo

Randy: si tu lo dices "suspirando tristemente"

Teresa: sabes, me canse, quise hacer todo para animarte, pero hablar contigo es lo peor, hablame cuando este feliz (dice levantándose para irse pero randy la detiene)

Randy: lo siento Teresa, es que el ha sido mi mejor amigo desde los tres años y hace dos años ya nada es lo mismo, pasa mas tiempo con Debbie, que con su amigo, nuestra amistad ha caído

Teresa: randy, no voy a dejar que suceda eso, te lo prometo

Randy: (la abraza) gracias Teresa

Teresa: (correspondiendo al abrazo) de nada randy (mira su reloj) oh mira falta dos horas para el baile, sera mejor ir a prepararme

Randy: ¿si quieres te llevo a tu casa?

Teresa: ¿como? no tienes carro o bicicleta para hacerlo

Randy: quien dijo que necesitaba esas cosas para llevarte a tu casa

Teresa: ¿que? (Entonces randy la carga como si fuera su esposa y la lleva a su casa)

Con Howard

El y Debbie se encontraban en una cita en un restaurante elegante donde Debbie pidió langosta y Howard también así que después de comer, empezaron a hablar de sus temas personales hasta que Debbie decidió tocar el tema de randy

Debbie: oye Howard, ¿por que ya no pasas tiempo con randy?, el se siente solo

Howard: ah solo no esta, por que siempre sale con Teresa

Debbie: si, pero solo lo hace por que tu ya no lo haces con el

Howard: pero debe seguir adelante con su vida, no toda la vida vamos a estar juntos

Debbie: si, lo se, pero el se siente abandonado, y los amigos nunca se abandonan

Howard: bueno si te hace sentir mejor, mañana iré a su casa y pasare tiempo con el de nuevo

Debbie: owww que lindo (dice besándolo en sus labios) gracias Howard

Howard: de nada amor

Entonces siguen comiendo

Cambio de escena

En las industrias mcfist viceroy había terminado de construir el zombificador y estaba a punto de ponerlo en funcionamiento

Viceroy: listo ya lo termine

Mcfist: bien viceroy

Hechicero: bueno que esperas, hazlo funcionar

Viceroy: de acuerdo (entonces aprieta un botón y la maquina empieza a vibrar y brillar de color rojo y estaba a punto de mandar una onda de sonido pero empezó a salir humo y la maquina se apago) diablos

Mcfist: muy mal viceroy, muy mal

Hechicero: creó que tendré que intervenir (entonces empieza a formar un poco de humo verde y lo lanza a la maquina, entonces la maquina empieza a brillar de color verde, así que viceroy aprieta el botón y la maquina empieza a funcionar correctamente) funciona ahora

Viceroy: (en el micrófono) atrapen a randy cunnimgham (entonces una onda de sonido sale de la maquina y cae en la ciudad pero algo pasa y el único en convertirse es doug quien estaba preparándose para ir al baile)

Doug: ¿Que esta pasando?, mi cabeza aaaaaah raaaaaandy

Hechicero: jajaja funciona, vayan mis esclavos, vayan y traiganme a randy cuningham jajajaja

Entonces doug sale de su casa y se va a un parque donde un hombre lo ve todo pálido así que se le acerca para preguntarle

Hombre: hey chico, ¿estas bien?

Doug: raaaaandy

Hombre: wow estas muy pálido, creo que te llevare al hospital

Doug: raaaaandy (entonces el lo agarra del brazo)

Hombre: ¿que crees que haces?, me esta (empieza a ponerse palido) aaaah raaaandy

Entonces se van caminando

Dos horas después

Randy había salido de su casa bien vestido con un terno negro, una camisa celeste y zapatos negros y en ese momento se encontraba afuera de la casa de Teresa, toco el timbre y lo recibió su padre

Sr fowler: ¿que deseas? (Dice mientras afila un cuchillo)

Randy: buenas noches señor, vengo a recoger a teresa (dice de manera nerviosa)

Sr fowler: a ya veo, bueno quiero que la traigas a las 10 en punto, y mas vale que no intentes nada con mi hija, ¿por que si me entero?, me asegurarse de que no puedas pararte afuera de esta casa de nuevo, entendido (dice mientras lo apunta con el cuchillo)

Randy: eeeee...e..esta bien, sr fowler no..se preocupe (dice tragando saliva)

En eso baja Teresa vestida con un vestido rosado

Teresa: papa ¿que haces?, esperó que no este intimidandolo como a los chicos que traía a casa

Sr fowler: no hijita, ¿cuando he hecho eso? (Dice mientras esconde el cuchillo atrás de su espalda)

Teresa: aaah juggo, dave, julian, bucky, etc quieres que te diga mas

Sr fowler: no hijita, tu amigo y yo sonó teníamos una pequeña charla, ¿no? (Dice mirando a randy quien esta ambobado viendo a Teresa)

Randy: wao que hermosura (entonces ve al papa de Teresa viéndolo enojado) ah sido pequeña charla

Teresa: bueno vamos, adiós pa

Sr fowler: nos vemos luego hija, ah y chico

Randy: si

Sr fowler: tienes dos manos ¿cierto?

Randy: ah si

Sr fowler: pues guardastelas bien (dice el apuntándolo con en cuchillo)

Teresa: ! Papa !

Sr fowler: lo siento lo siento, diviertete

Teresa: si

Entonces ella y randy se van caminando a la escuela mientras el papa de Teresa cierra la puerta de su casa

En la escuela

Randy y Teresa habían llegado a la escuela donde los recibió el director slimovist quien les dio una tarjeta con sus nombres y un papel para el sorteo de la pareja del baile entonces entraron y vieron a todos los estudiantes bailando y comiendo bocaditos

Teresa y randy: geenial

Randy: brutal

Teresa: !vamos a bailar randy! !vamos!

Randy: si (entonces ella lo agarra de la mano y lo jala a la pista de baile donde bailaron todo tipo de genero y musica hasta que randy pensó que era tiempo de poner su plan en acción así que después de que bailaron bachata randy invento una excusa para irse)

Randy: teresa, debo ir al baño, esperan e aquí

Teresa: bueno, pero no te demores que quiero bailar la siguiente canción contigo

Randy: ok

Entonces randy se fue y Teresa se quedo esperando por 15 minutos a el pero al ver que se demoraba decidió ir a buscarlo pero alguien la detuvo)

?: Teresa

Teresa: hey Debbie, howard

Debbie: ¿que pasa?

Teresa: estaba a punto de ir a buscar a randy al baño

Debbie: ¿que gracioso?, yo también lo buscaba

Teresa: ¿para?

Debbie: Howard quiere hablar con el, cierto gordito

Howard: si

Teresa: entonces vamos a buscarlo

Debbie: si

En eso empieza a sonar una musica lenta

Debbie: después de bailar

Howard: si

Teresa: no importa iré a buscarlo yo

Entonces se va al baño, cuando llega se queda esperando afuera por 1 minuto y de ahí sale julian

Teresa: hola julian

Julian: hola Teresa ¿que pasa?

Teresa: has visto a randy en el baño

Julian: ah Teresa, en el baño no hay nadie

Teresa: bueno entonces voy a buscarlo

Entonces se va y lo busca por toda la escuela y no lo encuentra hasta que ve la puerta de la cafetería abierta

Teresa: uhmm que extraño, se supone que la puerta de la cafetería estaba cerrada (entonces entra y ve las luces apagadas, de repente las puerta se cierra repentinamente asustando a Teresa pero alguien prende la luz y resulta ser randy) ah randy me asustaste

Randy: jeje hola hermosura

Teresa: randy, basta sabes que esos comentario me causan son rojos

Randy: eres linda cuando te son rojas, no, eres hermosa cúando te sonrojas

Teresa: (sonrojada) jeje me halagas (entonces randy se va acercando a ella lentamente entonces llega a ella y la arrincona contra la pared poniendo una mano en la pared y otra en su cintura) ¿que haces randy?

Randy: no se pues, ahora que estamos solo, no se, podemos hacer algo (dice el de manera seductiva)

Teresa: ¿como que? (Sonrojada)

Randy: no se algo, como besarnos

Teresa: bueno si tu lo pides, ven aqui (entonces el la agarra de la cintura y ella pone sus brazos en su cuello, entonces la distancia de sus rostros va dismuyendo poco a poco y estaban a punto de besarse cuando del gimnasio empieza a escuchar gritos) ¿que fue eso?

Randy: no lo se, vamos a averiguarlo

Entonces se va corriendo a toda velocidad al gimnasio y al llegar encuentran a varios alumnos siendo convertidos en zombie quienes solo decían raaaaandy

Teresa: ¿que pasa? ¿y por que están diciendo tu nombre?

Randy: no lo se (ve a Howard) ¿que paso?

Howard: no se, estábamos bailando y de repente varios de ellos entraron por la puerta y empezaron a convertir a todos en zombie

Randy: bueno hay que buscar una salida

Howard: no se puede, afuera hay bastantes y están trancando la puerta

Randy: entonces hay que salir por la otra puerta (entonces randy alza la voz a todos los estudiantes) chicos por aquí (señala una puerta) entonces todos corren y se van con randy no sin antes trancar la puerta del gimnasio, entonces corren hacia la salida y varios estudiantes salen de repente ven como los zombie empiezan a romper la puerta así que randy y Teresa se quedan para agarrar la puerta)

Howard: cunningham, ¿que haces?

Randy: voy a evitar que los zombies pasen

Howard: pero

Randy: corran, orita los alcanzo

Debbie: corre Howard (entonces salen)

Randy: bueno ahora hay que correr Teresa

Teresa: si

Entonces sueltan la puerta y corren hacia la salida pero cuando están a punto de llegar varios zombie mas empiezan a entrar por la salida así que ni les queda mas opción que retroceder hacia una escalera donde suben al segundo piso)

Desde afuera

Howard seguía corriendo con Debbie hacia donde están los demás pero se detiene en seco

Howard: espera cunningham se esta demorando (entonces corre a la puerta y ve que hay varios zombies entrando) oh no (mira arriba y por la ventana ve a randy por el segundo piso corriendo con Teresa) cunningham (sin darse cuenta llama la atencion de los zombie) diablos (entonces empieza a correr con Debbie, hacia el granero donde se guardan las herramientas) genial atrapados (en eso se abre la puerta y los jalan dentro)

Howard: pero que (ve a todos los estudiantes) chicos, están a salvo

Todos: si

Bucky: tendremos que quedarnos aquí hasta que venga ayuda

Howard: no puedo hacerlo, randy esta fuera

Bucky: lo siento Howard, pero es muy peligroso

Bash: si, lo mejor es quedarnos aquí

Howard: pero no puedo, yo tengo que buscar a mi amigo, iré yo solo

Debbie: no lo hagas, te convertirán en uno

Howard: lo siento pero debo hacerlo

Debbie: ¿por que quieres ir a buscarlo?

Howard: por que el es mi amigo, y los amigos nunca se abandonan, lo acabo de comprender, me centre tanto en pasar buen rato con mi novia que olvide a mi mejor amigo, se lo debo

Debbie: esta bien, pero no iras solo, voy contigo

Bucky: y yo

Julian: y yo

Bash: y yo

Todos: y nosotros

Howard: gracias a todos amigos, son los mejores

Bucky: entendemos Howard, todos aquí tenemos un mejor amigo, y nosotros haríamos lo que sea para salvarlos

Howard: bueno ahora, vamos a patear traseros de zombies

Todos: si

 **Bueno amigos hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, y lo siento por la demora como el jueves y viernes pasado no hubo clases y tenia que dar examen así que el viernes lo tuve que tomar, oro ahora si subiré un capitulo por día, este fic sera de 4 capitulo para darle paso a mi otro fic llamado "tiffany". Bueno sin mas que decir hasta luego un abrazos y muchos besos, cuiden se "bomba de humo"**

 **Capítulo siguiente**

 **Una confianza rota: una pelea entre randy y Teresa**

 **Teresa: ninja, gracias por salvarme, tu si eres confiable, no como randy, ya ni volveré a hablar con el**

 **Ninja: sabes Teresa, yo tampoco he sido muy sincero**

 **Teresa: ¿Que?**

 **Ninja: mira (se quita la mascara revelando ser randy)**

 **Teresa: ¿randy eres tu?**

 **Randy: si**

 **Teresa: entonces tu me engañaste**

 **Randy: si, lo hize para protegerte**

 **Teresa: no me digas esa típica frase de todo héroes, yo confíe en ti y me mentiste**

 **Randy: pero**

 **Teresa: no quiero perros, no te quiero volver a verte nunca mas**

 **Randy: no hay tiempo para discusiones, tenemos que salir de aqui, por aquí hay una salida ven (dice agarrándola de la mano pero esta se libera)**

 **Teresa: no me toques, no iré contigo así que puedes ahorrarte tus fuerzas y vete, yo buscare una salida sola**

 **Randy: pero no lo vas encontrar, ¿confia en mi?**

 **Teresa: ya lo hice pero me engsñaste, ahora vete vete**

 **Randy: pero**

 **Teresa: !vete!"**

 **Randy: !bien! Haz lo que quieras, igual no te necesito (entonces se va)**

 **Teresa: !idiota!**


End file.
